


The One Where Elizabeth Flails

by celli



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe they need to explore their softer sides <i>after</i> the briefing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Elizabeth Flails

**Author's Note:**

> for [Pucker Up: The Multifandom Mini Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/scribblinlenore/225075.html), organized by .

Elizabeth stopped in the door to the conference room. Stopped a little too quickly, in fact, and barely suppressed the "oof!" as Teyla bumped into her.

"Wha--"

Elizabeth stuck a hand up to cover Teyla's mouth. It missed, actually, and Teyla got a mouthful of uniform sleeve, but she got the hint and cut herself off.

Rodney was kissing John--was kissing Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard--was kissing the head of the Atlantis military contingent. Elizabeth didn't realize her outflung arm was flailing until Teyla took hold of it and lowered it gently to her side.

There were footsteps behind them, and Elizabeth's other hand flailed out and caught Dr. Zelenka as he came up beside her in the doorway. He froze, his mouth open in an "O" of surprise. Elizabeth snapped her own jaw closed.

They stood there, watching, a little longer. "Doctor McKay is certainly more...limber than I would have suspected," Teyla said quietly at one point, tilting her head to the side.

"There has to be an explanation," Elizabeth whispered back.

"Perhaps they ate something unusual on our last mission," Teyla said.

"Maybe aliens made them do it?" Zelenka was met with a murderous glare from Teyla. "What? What did I say?"

"Maybe they need to explore their softer sides _after_ the briefing."

Elizabeth jumped. Teyla jumped. Zelenka jumped. Rodney and John jumped about a foot and a half in the air and relocated--so fast the Ancients might have been involved--to opposite sides of the room.

Ronon strolled past the gaping threesome in the doorway and took his usual seat at the conference table. "Sorry, but I don't get lunch until after the briefing. So--what do your people say? Get a closet?"

Elizabeth was a trained diplomat and leader. She would not laugh. She would not laugh. She would not--

"Softer sides?" Teyla said, loud enough for only Elizabeth to hear. "That is not how I would describe Doctor McKay and the Colonel when we--"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said faintly, and went to find a cl--find a _room_ somewhere where she could lose her diplomatic mind in peace.


End file.
